


because within this darkness, you are shining brightly

by seungjin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College AU!, M/M, Phone Call, feat. a very cool ghost, feat. mentions of DK, fluff ???, i guess idek, is there a voice kink? add it on this, lots of cussing im sorry, oneshot ???, soonyoung accidentally calls jihoon :), terrible puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungjin/pseuds/seungjin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung coughed, commencing to feel flustered. “Who is this?” </p><p>“You know, the correct way is ‘With whom am I speaking with?’, but I should be the one asking that anyway, since you’re the one who mistakenly called me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	because within this darkness, you are shining brightly

**Author's Note:**

> lmao idek what i'm doing. i just really wanted to write soonhoon since i've read ALL the fics here on AO3. i must move to AFF now to hunt for more lol
> 
> warning for bad writing, ooc, and terrible dialogue.
> 
> also blond!hoshi because dam son

Not once has his attention drifted away from his notes, genuinely immersed since the moment he had gotten there.  A headache may have commenced to settle down in between papers; perhaps his vision also occasionally shifting to a blurrier side. Yet, he knew he had to get through the most, possible amount of study he could manage. He had to get that grade. Failing was undoubtedly way out of the plan and exams were approaching sooner than he fancied.

Pen dancing amidst his fingers, Soonyoung attentively revised one of his most recent taken notes. It has become some sort of habit, really – actually paying attention to classes, inquiring the most philosophical questions and consequently filling his empty notebook with _everything_ he could get a grasp on.  It was precisely a fight for survival – not Soonyoung’s, but his grades’.

Moments went by before the blond boy abruptly scrunched up his eyes at the paper in bewilderment, attempting to decipher _what the hell that word he had written meant_ – when he swears he feels the presence of a light cracking between the dark corridors of bookshelves. Soonyoung halted at the sudden blast of light, grasping the pen tightly as he gazed his attention away from the papers, cautiously scanning the area.

Darkness had filled it once more, no signs of light present besides the one at his desk.

A sigh of relief escaped him, presumably too early, considering the second his ears caught a faint foreign noise he swiftly plucked his phone out of the pocket of his jeans and dialled the only number he could think of at that moment.

His best friend’s.

He waited as the device rang longer than usual when calling Seokmin, anxiously dreading he wouldn’t pick up; when shortly later a beeping announced his call had been accepted, followed by the receiver’s moving rustling sounds.

“Oh _, thank god.”_  Soonyoung gasped. “You have _no idea_ how happy I am you actually picked up even though it’s like…” the boy paused, lifting his arm in order to glimpse at the watch placed on his wrist. “Three in the morning? _Fuck_ , how is it so late already?”

Soonyoung could hear the hazy breathing motion from the receiver of the call, followed by what he presumed to be a sigh. The boy on the other side of the line was not given any opportunity to reply, as Soonyoung advanced nevertheless. “ _I think_ I just saw a ghost. Like, _actual real creepy_ ghost. I might be going insane but dude, I saw a light. There was no mistaken it, and I’m completely sure I’m the only person here, since, you know, I’m doing some illegal shit. But now I’m actually terrified, I want to leave the library _but I also don’t_ because what if when I move it attacks? I’m having a _crisis_ here, you know?” he paused, inhaling deeply. “I’m having a _spectreable_ crisis, Seokmin!”

Laughter erupted from his phone, a smoothing and bright graceful melody that froze a pale Soonyoung down to his bones, considering that was _definitely not_ Seokmin.

“Are you sure you didn’t look into a reflection?” A gentle voice spoke with a heavy hint of mockery, causing goosebumps to emerge in the other boy’s arms. He stared at his phone screen, noticing how the last number was, in fact, not a nine, but a _zero_ instead.

Soonyoung reluctantly brought his phone back to his ear once whoever he had accidentally called begun to laugh again. He could merely helplessly contemplate how the stranger owned one of the most beautiful and soothing voices Soonyoung has ever heard, regardless of the fact they had only spoke a mere sentence.

He coughed, commencing to feel flustered. “Who is this?” he politely asked.

“You know, the correct way is _‘With whom am I speaking with?’_ , but I should be the one asking that anyway, since you’re the one who called me.”

 _It’s a guy_ , Soonyoung thought. It was a heart-warming voice and, although soft and appealing, he noted how it held some sort of authority to it.

“I would be apologizing for calling your number by mistake, but you have made fun of me.” He huffed, playing with the pen on his fingers once more. 

Soonyoung heard the other boy briefly chuckling. “So, where is located this ghost of yours?”

Glancing at the darkness of the corridor adorned with bookshelves, the blond tapped the pen repeatedly on his desk whilst he examined his surroundings a second time. Only darkness was eminent, yet perhaps the annoying sound of plastic would scare the ghost away, wherever it was. He certainly hoped. “Uh…I think it left?”

The line went silent for a while before the stranger decided to blow it up. “You might as well leave the library now.” He suggested.

Soonyoung paused. “Wait, who mentioned a library?”

“You, dumbass. During your infinite ramble of _how_ _terrified you were when you saw a light_ bullshit _._ ”

“Oh.”

Soonyoung nodded to himself, agreeing that it was, indeed, time to make his leave. He placed his phone onto the desk, previous to organising his colossal pile of notes and carelessly shoving them into his backpack, followed by his old, rotten blue pencil case. Soonyoung zipped his bag shut and placed it on his shoulders, fishing for his untouched phone before making his way out of the library.

When he unlocked the device with the purpose to turn the torch on (because, yes, rummaging in the darkness is no easy task), Soonyoung was somewhat surprised to see the call was still on going.

“Still alive?” the phone precisely blurted out, causing the blond to actually _jump_ at the muffled sound.

Clearing his throat, Soonyoung lifted the phone to his ear. “Barely. It’s still dark and I’m leaving the library now.”

The boy actually _snorted_ on the other side. “Don’t tell me, are you scared of the dark? How old are you, even? Twelve?” he scoffed. “Isn’t it past your bedtime, child?”

Soonyoung frowned, nearly bumping into the librarian’s desk as he made his way out. “I’m nineteen, thank you very much, and no, I’m not scared. Just… slightly uncomfortable with it. You never know what’s hidden in there.”

“Clearly ghosts who like to hang out at 3 a.m. in a library.”

Soonyoung puffed, delicately closing the library’s door and heading towards the stairs leading to the dorms. “Why am I still talking to you? I don’t even know who you are, plus, I could be using my phone’s torch right now.”

“You don’t, but you already named me Seokmin, so we might be intimate already.”  The stranger paused. “And, just so you know, you can be using the torch and be on a call at the same time. Are you that dumb?”

It was Soonyoung’s turn to laugh. “Dude, he’ll never leave me alone if he knows I called the wrong person while dialling his phone number. I only mistyped the last digit. He’ll never let me live it out if he knows. He always insisted that I’d know his number by heart.” He sighed. “And yes, I do know that, I’m just too lazy to do such.”

The line was entirely rustling sounds for a while, leaving Soonyoung to assume that, perchance, the stranger was bond to end the call. Everything went completely silent before the stranger’s voice overwhelmed it once more, this time speaking with a softer tone. “Best friend of yours?”

Soonyoung blinked, taken slightly aback by the intimacy that was being suddenly brought. “Yeah, how did-“

“You sounded fond of him when you spoke.” He cut off.

The blond paused, halting at the doorstep of his dorm on the second floor.  He swiftly searched for the keys located on his jeans' back pocket, successfully managing to find them and, therefore, unlocking his door and stepping inside his dorm.  Soonyoung switched on the lights to find a messy, abandoned living room with a single post-it note on the couch. His roommate’s, probably – warning him how he would not be home, once again, but staying at his boyfriend’s. Soonyoung’s suspicions were confirmed once he picked up the actual note and read it, sighing at how predictable his roommate’s actions were.  He carelessly launched himself onto the couch, indifferent of any noise he would make since he was, in fact, all alone.

Perhaps not completely alone, as Soonyoung kept in mind the existence of his phone.

“I’m safe now, dear stranger. No ghost shall attack me now.” He spoke onto the device, hopeful the other boy would answer him.

He did.

“Unless if the ghost followed you there, you know.”

Soonyoung nearly let the phone drop at that, barely catching it mid-air before it could completely crash into the ground. He sighed with relief; yet he was alarmed by a voice angrily bursting from his phone.

“You just murdered my ears, fuckass.”

The blond couldn’t help but grinning at the occurrence. “Both of them?”

“Yeah…? You know, headphones.” The voice said.

“Oh, so you are that kind of people.”

“God, don’t tell me you’re one of those who lifts their arm to the ear.” The stranger groaned.

“You mean, like most normal people?” Soonyoung mused. “Yeah?”

The other boy let out a loud sigh. “Doesn’t your arm get tired after a while?”

“Not really, it’s well trained.”

Silence.

It took a few seconds before it dawned on Soonyoung his terrible, awkward choice of words, the blond clearing his throat before proceeding to try and save himself from further embarrassment.

“Shit, I’m a dance major you see, so I have a lot of practice and-”

“Oh my god” the boy hushed him. “Stop, it’s okay. I get it.”

They fell into silence again. Not an awkward one; but a quiet, comfortable silence between them. Soonyoung couldn’t help but feel a sort of fascinating interest towards the stranger as he began to speak over again, feeling somewhat curious about the boy behind such attractive voice. He couldn’t deny the fact that boy’s voice was sort of addicting – causing Soonyoung to long for more; surprising even himself at how comfortable he felt whilst exchanging words with the boy. Their conversation had somehow taken the route of deeper, personal things; and Soonyoung found himself sprawled over his couch while discussing his life, his fears and his likings to a boy he’s never met before. The boy merely listened attentively in return, occasionally allowing his own voice to take over. Soonyoung reciprocated the gesture – listening to the few, small things the boy shared, labelling them as precious due to the boy’s clear reserved and shielded personality.

At some point, Soonyoung could feel himself blushing at the thought of actually being flustered by someone’s _vibration of vocal folds sounds_ , as it was literally put, but he knew this stranger’s voice was undeniably attractive.

No one could fight him on that.

Hours went by before Soonyoung began unconsciously drifting off to a sleepy mode, his phone long strategically positioned near his ear as he spoke with the other boy. They had fallen into silence - Soonyoung finding the breathing of the boy strangely calming and relaxing to hear; as the repetitious sounds lulled him to sleep. He felt so, _so tired_ all of a sudden.

His eyes gently fluttered close, heavy with the exhaustion and occurrences of the day. His thoughts wandered from nowhere, to everywhere; sleep gradually engulfing Soonyoung’s whole being, when that soothing voice spoke into his ear, like a faint whisper. The blond startled his eyes open, speaking softly into the phone.

“I’m sorry, did you say something?” he said, voice drowning with sleep.

A few moments passed before the voice spoke again. “Were you sleeping already?”

“Yeah, sort of, I guess.” Soonyoung moved to adjust himself, groaning as he realized his headache was _really_ kicking in now. He found the time appropriate to glance at his watch; his heart perishing upon noticing it was a quarter to seven.

He had to be up in three hours.

“Sorry. Do you want me to sing you back to sleep?” the boy softly asked. “I could sing you what I was composing when you, well, _interrupted_.”

“Yes.” Soonyoung blurted out, embarrassed at how fast he had said it. “That is, if you are even being serious. Which I think you are since, you know, you really have a voice you could sing with.”

The other boy chuckled. “Do I, now?”

“Yeah, you definitely do.” Soonyoung breathlessly said.

And so he did. The boy sang a slow, soft melody that the blond could never compare to anything with; captivated by the gentle, beautiful and harmonized notes. The lyrics were completely astounding, yet Soonyoung felt more mesmerized about the boy’s voice – so alluring and angelical; he wanted the boy to keep on singing forever.

Still, Soonyoung easily found himself floating into slumber once more.

~ ♥ ~

He has no memory as of when the boy ceased to sing. He doesn’t remember when the call came to an end, or how and who ended it. Everything simply became a splotchy blur that Soonyoung could barely distinguish, before he eventually completely fell asleep.

Only one thing emerged clearly on his mind the following morning – the only thing he had processed amid his sleepy moments, the only thing he distinguished from the dim last words the stranger had spoken during the concluding moments of their accidental call - _a name._

_Jihoon._

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr!! http://jihoon.co.vu or hmu on twitter @nightraycest 
> 
> this is actually my first fic involving... non-anime,,, non-fictional people so........................... yeah
> 
> edit as of may 19: okay i think i'll write a sequel to this! plus, i re-wrote some parts and add a few stuff. trying to make it slightly less bad ahahah


End file.
